If It's True
by GingerMarauderette
Summary: When told of Embry's parentage, Quil was shocked to know he might have a half brother. While in bed with Claire one day, he wonders... what if that Makah rez woman was Claire's mother? Full summary inside. On hiatus.
1. Quil's Favorite Day

AN: I had this idea while at home sick one day. So if it totally and completely sucks, or makes no sense at all, tell me and blame my half-there brain.

Full Summary: After Breaking Dawn. When the pack is told of Embry's parentage, Quil is shocked to find out that he might have a half-brother in Embry. Unlike Jacob and Sam, he can't get it of his mind for a long time. But while lying in bed with Claire, he thinks about it and wonders in horror if that Makah rez woman... is Claire's mother? If the same woman that mothered Embry mothered Claire and his father was indeed Embry's father, it would turn his whole world upside down. And in the desperate attempt to find out, will it wreck his relationship with Claire?

Quil POV

"Quil, will you grab my bag?" Claire's soft voice echoed across the house. She was in the bathroom, getting ready to go out. I was already ready, and it was so cute to when her eyes widened at the fact that I was ready. She didn't really understand that since I was a guy, I needed a total of three minutes to get ready for anything.

I can't believe that six whole years ago, when she was fourteen, I told her about imprinting. She took it really well. She thought it was neat. I really couldn't believe our first kiss had happened two years later. It was at her sweet sixteen, classic and romantic. We decided we were officially a couple that very day. It might just be the best day of my life.

Nope, I was stuck. It was either that day, or the day she turned eighteen. After her party - which was the best party of the year, as voted by her senior class - she asked me about the future while we were walking on the coast. Our future. I told her that I saw whatever she saw and that all I wanted was to make her happy. She said she wanted a nice quiet house just off the rez, with little twin girls and a cute baby boy running around. I said that I would give her all the little kids she wanted. She looked up at me and said, "Quil, I know you've been waiting a long time, but I'm not ready. I understand that you're a lot older than me, physically as well as mentally. You may be ready for that, but right now I'm not." It had taken me a bit to realize she was talking not about the kids, but the fact that at her party, her friends were asking her if we had, in their words "done it yet". She said no, but then looked at me with weird eyes. I had realized then she was apologizing. I told her that I could only really feel ready when she was ready. She smiled at that. I guess I like that we were talking so seriously, the kind of serious most couples dread. But for us it was as easy and comfortable as can be. She still wasn't ready, but that's really perfectly sensible and totally understandable. Mature, even. I mean, she's twenty. She doesn't need to do it now. She's still really young.

I grabbed the little brown purse from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. Claire popped her head out the door. "Thanks! I'm busy here, so could you reach in there and grab my mascara?" I nodded. "Thanks Quil. You're my favourite." She said, and popped her head right back in the bathroom. I shook my head to myself. As if she needed it! She was extremely attractive every second of everyday. When she woke up this morning, her hair was sticking up on one side, flat in the back and curly on the other side. Her make-up was running down the right side of her face and the left side was pale. But she radiated beauty from every pore. And I'm not biased at all. I know for a fact it's not the fact that imprinted on her that I think this way. It's like she works it. She looked so beyond that natural look that women spend hours perfecting on their face, that she looked serene, peaceful and almost angel-like.

"Sorry Quil, did you say something?" Had I been talking out loud the whole time? Oops.

"Claire," I said, opening the door. When I should have continued with what I was going to say, I was shocked at the insane amount of beauty products scattered over the bathroom counter. Moisturizers, foundations, primers, a million little eye shadow containers, powder blush, various make-up brushes everywhere. I looked up at Claire, who really had barely any make-up on. She had just foundation, really, but I was still kinda pissed. "Claire."

"What? Quil, you know I hate that tone. It means you are either mad at me or think something is really ridiculous."

I sighed. She seriously knew me dangerously well. I kept talking. "It's both." I smile and laugh nervously, trying to break the tension. Didn't really work, so I kept going. "Claire, listen. It's ridiculous that you think these products will make you prettier than you are. I will tell you with complete honesty that it wouldn't do shit-all. There is no way anything could make you more gorgeous than you are. And it makes me mad that you don't already know that." I snatched a tube of lip-gloss off the counter and crushed it in my hand. The glass broke under my hand, and Claire jumped. I threw the remains in the garbage. I felt silly, and I felt Claire's gaze on me. I sighed again. "Sorry. I'm just furious that you don't seem conscious of your beauty. Inner and out."

Claire sighed, and looked at her feet. When she raised her head, I saw tears in her wide eyes. "Quil." She sighed, closing the distance between us with a single step. She put one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. I smiled a little. The things she did to me....

She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me very softly, our lips barely touching. She was so much shorter than me, and she had to put in a huge effort to reach me so she could kiss me. Usually she was sitting on a counter or some high surface when we kissed. It was one of the bazillion things I liked about her.

But today she jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist. I tried to think. Claire wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't ready. I would wait for her to say it though.

She hopped down, breaking the kiss. She grabbed my hand, a wickedly lovely smile on her perfect face. She led me to the bedroom. She pushed me down on the bed, and worry struck me. Was she sure she was ready?

"Claire..." I say as she climbed on top of me. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you." I said it quietly. She looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"I've wanted this for a while now, Quil. I want you and only you. I want you to mark me forever. I've never been more ready in my life." Her words touched my heart. She looked at me funny, a smile tugging at the corner of her full lips. "Are _you_ ready?"

"You sure know how to get what you want, girl. Yes. Yes I am." That was enough for me.

AN: I know this chapter was slightly off-topic, but they had to sleep together. The next few chapters will have to be off-topic Quil/Claire fluff for this to work. You'll see why later on. Review please!


	2. Pixie Has An Idea

AN: I got a bit of enthusiasm over this idea, so I going to continue it! Yay!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's one of the big ones! Really important!

***Attention! I will be changing my name to "iWantTheLastDance" after I tell all my fans and people I associate with about it. I just don't want you all to get confused!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Or its characters! Or anything else Twilight-related. And no matter how many times I ask Santa, he won't give it to me =P. And the engagement idea is not mine either; it's from a movie whose name slips my mind. If and when I remember, I will put it here.

Quil POV:

Claire twitched in my arms, and I knew she was just about to wake up. She would always twitch her neck, and then each arm, then both her legs at once, her neck once more, and then she'd wake up. I had no clue why. That's just how it is.

I raised my head above her own and eyed my dresser. I squinted at the top drawer. Claire had re-organized my five-drawer dresser. The bottom drawer was socks and underwear, the one above that was pants she didn't like. Then shirts she didn't like. The top drawer was shirts she did like, then underneath that were pants she did like. But what she didn't know was that the top drawer was not just the "Shirts Claire Likes" drawer. It was also the "Shirts Claire Likes PLUS the engagement ring Quil doesn't want Claire to see."

I've had the ring for a while now, since about three months ago. I had been saving up for it since Claire was thirteen, when she was starting to have feelings for me, but didn't want to admit it, because one; she thought I would never return those feelings (yeah, right); two; Physically I look twenty five, and that would look gross (she had a point there); three; she had a lot on her mind, with boys chasing her left right and center (I was chasing them, too... chasing them _down_). She said she dated those guys to get me off her mind, but it never worked, really. She would just compare them to me in her head. _Quil wouldn't take me here. Quil wouldn't make me watch this shit-movie._ I don't really know why, but it sent a secret thrill though me.

I have to say I was proud of the ring. I had been saving for almost seven years, putting away about a thousand dollars a year. I had to work a ton of extra shifts at the souvenir shop, and I fixed so many damn cars it was unreal. I hadn't spent it all on the ring, of course; I just wanted to make sure I had a good margin to get her the perfect one. I also wanted to make sure I could foot the bill for the wedding bands, too. And I loved it. I knew Claire wasn't a fan of gold, and for some reason, she loved platinum. She was a little shy, so I knew she didn't want something that would draw a lot of attention to it. And I knew when we took a weekend away in Seattle, I had to physically pry her out of Tiffany's so we could get to our diner reservation on time. And in that moment, I knew the ring had to be Tiffany. And that's where I got it.

I went back three months ago to get it. And Alice "just had to come", as she said. She had gone to Tiffany with Jake to get Renesmee's ring a couple of years ago, and wasn't about to let me go by myself. I had the rest of the pack cover for me, and they all pretended there were some horrible leeches in town. The Cullens played along, too, which was great. Claire spent some quality time with Renesmee, which I knew she loved, even though she says "I was worried about you the whole time. I couldn't have any fun." If that was the case, she wouldn't be talking on her BlackBerry for hours upon end with her, now would she?

I knew from buying her rings before that if I could fit it to my first pinkie knuckle, it would fit her little hand perfectly. All I knew was that if I was a girl, I would love it. Alice made sure I got the Tiffany Setting Ring. The ring of all rings, she told me. It was gorgeous. I would never admit it, but I was glad I had Alice there to help me. Sometimes, when Claire wasn't around (shopping with Alice and Renesmee, usually), I would pull it out of my drawer and look at it. The beautiful cut (they cut for beauty, not size, as they told me), the perfect color (it was and _F _diamond, which meant almost colorless), the clarity (VVs – very, very included, which meant it was near flawless), the carat weight (not too much, not too little. It was half a carat). It was too perfect for my Claire.

Now that I had the ring, I had to figure out just how to pop the question. I didn't want to do something cliché, like hide it inside the cake at diner. I didn't want to make it sound too planned, either, like having candles everywhere, music playing and all that. Claire didn't like people giving her too much attention, or when people made too much of a fuss. I was so confused about what to do.

The idea hit me suddenly, and I thought about how stupid I was; not to have thought about it before.

"Quil? You up, Quil?" Claire's voice was full of sleep. She was tired. After last night... let's just say I would be tired, too, if I hadn't been surviving on two hours sleep for the last 15 years of my life anyway. Yeah, you heard me. _Two hours of sleep._

"Yeah I'm up and I'm heading out. Bye Claire-Bear." I was in too much of a hurry to give her a goodbye kiss, so I hugged her. When I pulled away she looked confused.

"Where are you going? Stay with me. Come back to bed with me." She combined sadness with desire with happiness and disappointment. _How did she manage to do that?_

"Sorry I really gotta run. You'll thank me later, I promise. Bye." And with that, I was out the door, climbing into my car and driving to Jake's house, so we could pay a visit to Renesmee. No shape-shifter was allowed to go past the boundary line without Jake now. It sucked, but that's how it works.

I didn't even ask Jake to come with me. He climbed in the car, confused, but Jake was up for everything and anything, especially when it concerned Renesmee or the place she was right now.

I drove fast, wanting to get there, get it over with, and propose to Claire as soon as physically possible.

"Quil, dude, slow down. Your car's gonna barf, man. What's the rush?" He looked at me with a bit of teasing in his eyes.

"I need to talk to Renesmee."

Small pause. "Why?"

"Remember when I went to Seattle with Pixie to get the ring?"

"She has a name; it's Alice. And yes, I do remember. And I'm guessing you want to pop the question really soon. I'm just gonna throw this one out there, but since Renesmee and Claire are like that now - " he crossed his fingers " – You want to talk to Renesmee about it, so she can help you figure it out. Plus, I know you don't like 'Pixie', but you know that she's a hopeless romantic and will come up with something perfect, like she did for me."

I sighed. Jacob's proposal to Renesmee had been beautiful. He took her to the meadow where her parents fell in love for a picnic. It was like any other date, really, except he gave her flowers at the end, not the beginning. You know why? Because in the one red rose, surrounded by twenty-three white roses, was the ring. She found it right away, with that vision of hers, and put it on. Jake didn't ask, and she didn't answer, but it was romantic and beautiful nonetheless. She did cry, as I've been told by Claire.

I sighed again. "You know me way to well for my own good, but yes, that was my plan."

"Knew it! I am good!" He laughed with me as we drove into the driveway. Renesmee bolted out the door and jumped on Jake as soon as he got out of the car.

"Hey kiddo!" I called out to Renesmee. She rolled her eyes at the name, but smiled.

"Hey Quil. We all know why you're here. Alice and Esme are in the cabin, I'll meet you there in a second." She turned to smile diabolically at Jake. I almost bolted into the woods, not wanting to witness their play-fight. They weren't at all romantic, but they were so weird. I just didn't like to watch them.

Esme poked her head out the door as I walked up the stone path to the cabin. "Come in." She said, and looked around. "Renesmee's coming, right?"

"Play-fight. She'll be there in a second." Esme nodded and I stepped inside.

It smelled like blood-sucker, but it wasn't too overwhelming. I could survive. I hope.

I took in my surroundings. Alice was scribbling furiously into a notebook the size of her hand off in the corner.

"Hey Pixie!" I said, happily ironic.

"Hey Puppy!" She replied in the same happy ironic tone, not looking up from her notebook. "I've come up with couple of ideas, but none of them seem at all right. I keep seeing one, but I really hope that changes. It's really dumb."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"I see you proposing to her at the dump! THE DUMP!"

"Is there reasoning behind it?" I was puzzled. Who in their right minds would propose to someone they loved at a place they hated? It was a stupid idea... so why did it sound so alluring?

"Huh. I don't know. I was too concentrated on finding alternatives. Let me check." She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging them gently. Her eyes snapped open after a minute and she gasped. She sighed. "That's so romantic." Right there: that was the biggest shock of my life.

"Alice? What did you see?" Renesmee came strolling into the room, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"I saw Quil proposing to Claire at a dump!" She said it like a Disney princess talking about her _One True Love_. It was dripping with sappy love.

"Why?" She wrinkled her nose and turned to me, as if this was my idea in the first place.

"She hasn't told me yet." I said as Esme joined the group surrounding Alice in a loose semi-circle, looking equally confused.

"I saw them, twenty years later, and she was asking why he proposed to her at a dump. He turns to her and says 'I proposed there so that whenever you were feeling sad, angry, or just had a crappy day; I could cheer you up by saying 'Hey! Remember when I proposed to you at a dump?' And you would laugh and remember."

I swear I could see Renesmee melt inside. I could almost hear the 'Aww!' they were all thinking. Personally I think it was the most perfect idea in the world. But I had no idea how Claire would react.

"I love it!" Esme cried, breaking the silence.

"It's so unromantic, it's romantic. It's adorable!" Renesmee turned to me, eyes shining, and full with tears. Was it that good of an idea? I mean, if the girl's best friend is crying because it's such an amazing idea, it must seriously be.

"I like it." I finally said. "But how will she react?" The question was for Alice, since she could give me an actual answer I could trust, but Renesmee answered, losing the usual cool persona she had around everyone.

"She'll love it! I know it, Quil! Please do it! Please?"

I laughed. Renesmee was pretty cute sometimes. "Thanks for your opinion, Renesmee. It is most certainly appreciated, seeing as you and Claire are really close. But I would like to know what Alice sees." I turned to Alice once more. Renesmee blushed and Alice smiled a little smile.

"I see her being confused. Very confused. She thinks for a while before she answers. She knows she's going to say yes for sure, she just wants to figure out. She'll say yes and you'll kiss in the middle of the dump. She'll pull away, and then ask you, you tell her, and you kiss more. It will go perfect." All the vamp girls sighed at once, and even though I rolled my eyes at them, I had to say I almost sighed, too. It was too perfect. Claire wouldn't suspect a thing! I was excited.

But my good mood deflated when I realized how nervous I would get. What if she said no? What if things didn't go exactly as planned? What if she says yes, and we're engaged for a while, then she leaves me? What if I stutter, sounding like an idiot on one of the most important days of my life? Her life? _ Our_ lives?

"Guys, I don't think I can do this."

"Yeah." Alice smiled smugly, crossing her stick arms over her chest. "You're going to need to practice. And that's what you're going to do for the rest of the day." Esme and Renesmee came around behind her, looking just as smug. "I see you proposing at midnight," Alice continued. "We have all day."

Shit.

AN: There you have it. Next chapter will be a super good one! Keep your eyes peeled!


	3. Today And Tomorrow

AN: Here it is people! THE PROPOSAL. And thanks to whoever told me that the proposal idea was from the Valentine's Day episode of "What I like about you."

And... someone asked me if I was going to do a lemon for this story. And I won't. Why, you may ask? Well, I have no clue how. I'm only fourteen. It would be really bad. But if there's anyone out there that wants to do one for this story, I'll gladly include it and you'll get full credit for it and everything. Just something to think about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, it's plotline or it's events. It's not mine, so don't sue!

Quil POV

"One last time." Alice said, sitting back in one of the chairs. Alice had made a stage out of the floor in front of the fireplace. Renesmee stood in as Claire, and Esme stood off to the corner, taking notes. When I asked why we would need notes, she simply said that whenever she got a good idea for a romantic thing I could say, she just had to write it down before she lost it.

Personally, I could not be more sick of this. I was sick of trying to make Renesmee to look like Claire. It just wouldn't work. I was putting my foot down.

"Wait! Alice, this sounds why too scripted! And way too prepared. I don't want it to look like I'm trying too hard, because it will all fall apart. I want my proposal to be almost impromptu! And I'm exhausted! Can we please just stop rehearsing! I don't want it to look like a show!" I looked around then, taking in reactions.

Alice had her eyes closed. Esme had put down the notepad and pen, and was looking at me with a little uncomfortable smile. Renesmee was looking at her feet. I had made this so awkward!

"You're ready, Quil. Go. You're ready." Alice said it with so much depth that I actually turned around and left, without a goodbye or a thank you. If Alice said I was ready, I was ready. I hopped into the car and noticed what time it was. It was six in the evening. Twilight. I wouldn't do it at midnight. I couldn't wait that long. Twilight would do just fine.

I pulled into the driveway of Claire's house. Claire herself came running out.

"Quil, where on earth have you been all day? I called every single pack member, and none of them had a clue! I was so confused!"

"It doesn't matter now; gather up all the trash in your house, I'm taking you to the dump." I got out of the car and led her into her own house.

"Quil? Who laced your drink? Why are you taking me to a dump?"

"You'll see later." I was getting impatient. After going through her bathroom, kitchen, living room and study, I only had about a grocery bag's worth of garbage. Why doesn't Claire have much garbage at her house?

"If I don't, will you tell me?" She said, standing with one hand on her hip.

I looked at her. I knew she would get it, but I promised her I would anyway. She smiled, trusting me, but still a little confused. That's good. She didn't suspect a thing.

We climbed into my car and I pulled out of her driveway. Claire was silent the way there. And I had the inescapable feeling that I was forgetting something important.

The ring.

Good job, Quil. Good flipping job.

"We're turning around." I said, pulling a u-turn and flooring it. I was annoyed at myself for messing this up.

"Why?" Claire scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I forgot... my garbage. If we're going to go to the dump, I may as well bring my garbage." I chuckled nervously and cleared my throat.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, so I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and hit my arm. "Keep your eyes on the road." She giggled.

"I could drive better than you blindfolded." I said. She faked being insulted and smiled a real, genuine smile.

I sprinted into my house, grabbed a ting garbage bag and threw all the garbage in my house in it. Okay... it took three small garbage bags, but I got what I was looking for. The ring was in my pocket now, and I had to check at least three more times before I walked out the door.

"Back. Let's go to the dump." I said, smiling as I climbed into my car. Claire was playing with her hands.

"You know..." Claire trailed off. "I would really_ really _love to know why we're going to the dump."

"All in time, Claire. All in time" Was all I said.

***

"Quil, can we make this fast? It really smells here." Claire pinched the bridge of her button nose. I laughed. She was too cute for words.

"Yes. We can." I said as I stepped over a black thing that appeared to be moving.

I found us a clean-ish spot and took my bag. I dumped my trash and looked at Claire. She was undoing the strings of her garbage bag with both hands. I lashed out and grabbed both her hands with one and she yelped.

"Claire." I took a deep breath, suddenly very nervous. "The whole purpose of going to the dump was not... to dump our garbage."

"I didn't think so." Claire huffed, but smiled a little smile.

I lowered myself to one knee. I looked at the ground until I thought I could face Claire. When I looked up, her eyes were wide, wide, wide and her mouth was a tight line. I took another deep breath and sighed.

"Claire. You are everything I could want and need. You make me who I am today, and who I will be tomorrow. When I look into my future, I will admit I'm not sure of what I see. But one thing I know for sure. The background is fuzzy, but you are crystal clear. Claire Young." Last deep breath. "The love of my today and tomorrow. Will you marry me?"

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed it to her as I said the last four words. Her eyes shut, and a tear fell down her right cheek. She shook.

"Oh my God." More tears slid down her face. She knelt on the ground in front of me. "Yes. Oh my lord, yes!" She laughed and threw herself at me. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me with more force than I knew she had. It was a good thing I was strong, or we would have been horizontal on the garbage. Fun.

"Quil! Ah! We are engaged!" More tears rolled down her cheeks and I kissed them away. "We're engaged." She whipped out her BlackBerry. "I have to tell people."

"Ah nah ah" I said, taking the BlackBerry out of her hands. She looked at me, shocked. She once told me that I was first in her life, but her BlackBerry was second. It never left her person unless she was sleeping or showering. Even then.

"First, we are going to tell them all at the tribal." I said slowly.

"You set up a tribal to tell them all?! Quil, you are so smart." She hugged me.

"I'm not done." She sobered up at once. "And second, don't you want to have something to show them?" I waved the box in front of her face.

She snatched it, but looked at me before she opened it. "Can I open it?"

"Claire-bear, it is your ring, you know. Go ahead."

She opened it, and no camera could capture the look on her perfect face when she saw it. Her eyes lit up, and the tears began to roll once more.

"You had Alice pick it out for you right?" She laughed.

"Sort of... she assisted in the selection. But it was mostly me." I said proudly. I slipped it on her hand. "So... are we going to go home and wait around patiently for the bonfire?" I asked.

"Waiting, yes. Patiently? Hell no."

I laughed, and she laughed too. I stood, offering her my hand. I wrapped my arm around her, feeling content.

"Quil? Can I ask you something?" Claire turned her head to look up at me.

"Sure."

"Why on earth did you propose to me at a dump?"

AN: Hit or miss, people? Next chapter is the tribal, then... well, you guys are going to have to read it!


	4. Sorry

I hate to have to do this. Really I do. I know I hate it when people use an update for an AN, but I couldn't think of another way to notify you all. So... go to my profile for a very important announcement. And know I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do.


End file.
